


You remind me of a song...

by slinixD



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mosa, samo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slinixD/pseuds/slinixD
Summary: Momo's head is full of songs that remind her of her best friend





	1. So tired of...

Momo shouldn't have listened to her friends. Going out in the middle of the week, and to make it better with Sana.

They told her she's been too down lately and the best thing to make her happy is to drag her to a club where she could dance her heart out. Problem is, that the only thing making her feel this way is currently dancing to another love song in the crowd. Her best friend of so many years. It's cliché, it really is. Being gay and falling in love with your best friend. Sometimes, Momo regrets ever going to Korea. She could have lived a normal sad live and wouldn't die slowly everyday just thinking about the fact that she can't have the one thing she really wants. But then again, when she looks at Sana, smiling, dancing, just having fun.. She couldn't think of a better place to be.

_**Everybody around me Is falling in love to our song** _

Just as Sana started to jokingly flirt with Nayeon, Momo downed her third drink. "Don't you think it's enough?" A quiet voice besides her spoke. Momo looks up and isn't surprised to see the youngest Japanese member with full concern watching her. Momo sighed and ordered with one swift hand movement another drink from the bartender. "Not nearly enough."

_**Hate it** _

_**Taking the shot 'cause I can't** _ _**take it** _

_**But I don't think they make anything that strong** _

"Momoring you need to talk to her one day." Momo laughs. Mina always knew how she felt about Sana. Maybe she wasn't this careful around Mina or she's simply too obvious. The older Japanese shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't really matter. It would just make things weird. I just have to suck it up. Maybe after all of this is over, I just go to another country and don't tell anybody-" she looked up to Mina who pouted. "-okay maybe I'll tell you" she laughed. "Momo, you can't even speak English. You need someone who can get you through the countries. And who would be better than yours truly Sharron Myoui." Okay that's it, this time a real laugh escaped her lips. She hasn't really laughed in three weeks. Mina knew that and was more than happy to have caused it. "No but really, maybe you have to open your eyes a little more, it would make things way easier." Mina desperately tries to hint something but the other girl just won't listen. The penguin looks back to her friends on the dance floor. Sana's eyes are fixed on Momo. "It isn't that easy Minari." Mina just shook her head, laughed and stood up. "It is." With that she left. Momo knew she could just stand up and join her friends but she had enough.

Another love song.

She's so tired of it. Can't they play something else? Maybe some really bad pop song so she isn't constantly reminded of how miserable her non existing love life is? "Hey, what’s such a cutie like you doing at a club like this?" A girl with lovely curly red hair interrupted Momo's thoughts. The Japanese girl sighed. "Look I'm really not interested in a conversation right now." Momo didn't even look up, she swirled her drink in her hand. All she wanted was to go home but that probably won't happen without her members causing a scene. The stranger put her hand on Momo's thigh. “No problem, we don't have to talk at all" Of course she can't even suffer in peace. Before the brunette could tell her to leave her alone, she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind. Momo tensed up for a second but as the scent of the person hit her she relaxed immediately. "Babe, I miss you, come dance with me" _Babe_  A shiver creeped it's way down Momo's spine. Since when does Sana call her babe? Oof probably a knew thing she's starting to call every girl. Swallowing the lump that has formed on her throat Momo answered: "Uhm I still have half of my drink left Sana-ya" She does not want to dance, not with Sana in her intoxicated state. It's just too much.

"You sweetie, can have a lot more drink at my place" the red haired stranger said. Still not taking the hint to kindly fuck off. Momo heard the younger Japanese laugh at her. She took the peach's drink and swallowed it without any hesitation. "You should maybe go and bark at another tree. Because the only one this girl's going home with is me. And trust me, I can give her more than "drinks"' Sana grabed the hand of a really confused Momo and dragged her to the dance floor.

**_I'm so Tired of love songs_ **

**_Tired of love songs_ **

**_Tired of love songs_ **

**_Tired o love_ **

**_Just wanna go home_ **

**_Wanna go home_ **

**_Wanna go home_ **

 "Sana? What the hell was that?" The younger women just shrugged and pulled Momo closer and started to dance. "Just don't want another girl to think that she has chances with the Hirai Momo" At this point Momo had drunken so much that she feels kind of numb. That also means that she doesn't really understand what the other one was talking about. But drunk Momo loves to dance, even if she doesn't want to. Her hands found Sana's waist, pulling her even closer, maybe taking advantage of the moment, just so she could feel her best friend. "Maybe she could have had a chance with me? You know, me just killing a lonley night with strangers." Sana looks at her a little hurt. "You're not alone, you know that." Momo just laughs but doesn't say anything else.

_**Hurts like heaven lost in the sound** _

The brunette leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Trying to forget that the one she loves doesn't love her back. She pretends that the way Sana moved her hands down Momo's sides, feeling her, putting her head on the crook of her neck, means something. That she actually wants the older one. But, of course, this is just wishful thinking. That's just Sana. She’s touchy, says things she shouldn't and it gets even worse when she drinks. A hot breath hits her ear "Momoring I miss you" Momo was acting distant to her best friend, she knew that. But she wouldn't have thought that it was that obvious, since Sana always had someone else to give her the attention she needs. "Why are you saying that? I'm right here." Of course she can't tell Sana 'yeah sure I am, because I'm in love with you and I don't wanna loose you.' Sana moved a little bit away from Momo so she could look her in the eyes. Hands going upwards to her shoulders. "You know why." Maybe Sana knew. Even a few fans caught up on Momo's act, but still she never was that touchy with Sana in front of the Camera. "No I don't. And you seem perfectly fine. You know, getting all the attention you need from the other members." Momo shot back, maybe a little to harsh. It just hit her nerve. She doesn't want to talk about it. Not now, in a room full of strangers. Sana closed her eyes, looking a little bit angry. “Maybe I wouldn't have to do that if you would notice me a little bit." Momo stepped a step back and made an annoying sound. "Trust me, I sure as hell notice you. Maybe a little too much." Another love song started. Momo had enough. She left the blonde standing there and made her way to Mina to tell her she's going home.

_**Tired of love** _

_**Just wanna go home** _

_**Wanna go home** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update as soon as possible ^^  
> Meanwhile yall can follow me on twitter @samoownsmyheart ;)


	2. Fool's Gold

She apologized the next day.  
Of course she did.  
How could she not?   
She almost would have ignored everything that happened that night.

_**I'm like a crow on a wire  
You're the shining distraction that makes me fly** _

But as they all gathered the next morning for breakfast, she noticed that one particular girl was missing.  
A big lump started to form in Momo's throat. "W-where is Sana?" Jihyo looked at her with an expression she couldn't really place.   
"In our room, she doesn't feel so good." Jeongyeon and Nayeon are starting to laugh  
"She probably drank so much that she has the biggest hangover ever" Nayeon giggled. "I know right? She just chugged those drinks at the end like some pro." Jeongyeon snorts.  
Momo frowned. That doesn't sound like Sana at all. She doesn't drink that much, like never. Maybe she did hurt her a little too much. At the end, she still was her best friend, she shouldn't be that egoistic. It's not her fault that she fell in love with her. Even though she knew exactly how Sana behaves.  
The older Japanese girl excused herself for a moment to go check on Sana.  
But even before she entered the room she heared a soft sob.  
Great, just great. She's crying. Momo can't stand to see Sana cry.  
With a deep breath she knocked on the door. No answer. The brunette debated if she should just go inside or not. But what was she even thinking about? She needs to fix this, at least so she doesn't hurt her. Well she did, because if she was the reason Sana was crying, she needs to fix that. Even tho she was the reason Momo cried herself to sleep.

**_I'm like a boat on the water  
You're the rays on the waves that calm my mind_ **

As Momo looked around the room she couldn't spot the younger one. "Sana-ya?" She asked softly. A sniff came from a pile blankets. "Unnie please go."   
Huh, she never called her unnie. It's too formal for them. Momo hates it. She closed the door and went to sit down on Sana's bed. "Don't call me that." A muffled huff came from under the blankets. "Why though? You basically treat me like a stranger." That hurt.   
Okay she really should stop drinking because it wouldn't have gotten that bad if she just stayed sober.  
"Sana, we are best friends, I just had a bad day. Or weeks I guess." She sighed after Sana didn't answer. With one swift movement Momo tore the blankets  off the girl . Sana wasn't having it though, she quickly covered her face with her hands.  
"NOOOO DON'T LOOK AT ME" Momo rolled her eyes. "I know you've been crying and I've seen you in worse situations." That made the blonde huff once more. The peach sighed again and took Sana's hands away from her face, not letting them go. 

__**I'm the first to admit that I'm reckless**  
I get lost in your beauty  
And I can't see two feet in front of me 

"Don't worry, you are beautiful, even when you have your face full of food." She winked at the younger one.  
Momo never has been able to see Sana cry.  
It's like kicking a puppy. You just can't.  
And she didn't lie either. Sana has the face of a goddess. Even when she cries, she still looks better than anyone on this planet.   
" You're just saying that because you feel bad." Sana sniffed. Momo shrugged and earned a playful slap on her shoulder. "How are you?"   
If the two oldest of the group were right, Sana should have a hangover right now, which made the crying part even worse.   
Momo knows exactly how that feels.  
Sana leaned back on her pillow, not letting go of her best friend's hands.  
"I feel like shit. I kinda overdid myself yesterday." Momo hummed to that and let go of one hand to caress the blonde's cheek. "This isn't the usual you, is it?" Momo knows she shouldn't give in that easily. But touching Sana was just so easy, like breathing. It's what she's used to. And the past few weeks, it felt like she was suffocating,

_**And I know in my heart  
You're not a constant star** _

How can she not fall even deeper for the love of her life when Sana nestled her face into her hand? How can she not fall for those beautiful eyes that look at her like she's the only one in the world.  
But yet again, Momo knows better. She knows that's just Sana.  
A little sting through her heart caused her to close her eyes.   
"I didn't know how to cope with my feelings so I just did what I thought was the best." Sana says.  
Momo smiley sadly at her friend. She did the same thing, not because her best friend treated her like shit. Because she was so deeply in love with her, that she doesn't seem to know what's the right thing to do.

_**I know your love's not real but that's not the way it feels.** _

Maybe Mina was right and she need to come clear with her feelings.  
Even if it will destroy everything.  
"You know, you kind of remind me of a song." Sana looked at her, now curious to the older's change of subject. "What song?" Momo smiled again ''Maybe I'll tell you when you feel better. Now sleep a little." Momo got up but not before she gave the blonde a soft kiss on her temple.   
That's unusual.  
She never kisses Sana.  
Not even on her Birthday.

Sana was shocked to say the least. But before she could comment on her friend's odd behavour, Momo left her room.

_**I don't regret, falling for your fool's gold** _


	3. Separate

Momo woke up with a racing heart. A nightmare. Nothing new these days. Since she constantly lives in fear that she will lose her best friends and the job of her dreams. Getting up to get her morning tea to calm her heartbeat down, she wasn't expecting Sana to be already awake. She sat at the dining table, resting her head on her hands, watching her every move. Is it weird that she feels calmer yet nervous at the same time?

_**There's always been a disconnect  
** _

_**Running from my heart to my head** _

How is this enough for her right now? She can't even think about what she would be without Sana. Staring at eachother in silence, the younger one broke the silence with a smirk.

_**And now it's never be my sins  
** _

_**And now a feeling so distinct  
** _

_**Why can't it be the one to connect  
** _

_**Pick up all the pieces again** _

Momo took a seat in front of the blonde and licked her lips, staring at her tea. "Why are you up so early?" "To be the first one to greet you here of course." Momo rolled her eyes but as she looked up to her friend, she saw nothing but honesty in her expression. What makes her think, why? "And you want to be the one to greet me first because...?" Sana shrugged and looked up at her through her eyelashes. "Maybe because I wanna be the first one who sees you getting all flustered in the morning." Of course she blushed because of that. Jesus Momo get it together. Before she could counter something, more people gathered around to eat breakfast and speak about the upcoming events. Momo doesn't know what to think of Sana's behavour. To be fair, she never really flirts that much when they're both alone. Chaeyoung was the last one to join everybody. She sat down beside Mina and sighed loadly. "Today we'll be flying to Japan, so peeps I hope yall's bags are packed. Yeehaw." Mina gave Chaeyoung a slap on the back of her head. "Speak normal, idiot." "Oof okay.. anyways, I was about to ask something before an angry penguin attacked me. Jihyo, do you already know who our roomies will be?" Jihyo rose an eyebrow. " Why? You wanna be with someone in particular?" She moved her eyebrows up and down suggestivly. Chaeng went beat red, everybody started to laugh. "But yes I have. You wanna know it now?" Everybody agreed and had their focus. Everybody's focus  on Jihyo. Except for Sana, which made Momo's focus of course change to the girl infront of her too.

_**And pull away the world from me** _

The younger one looked at her with flirty eyes and mouthed "I wanna know the song". Momo just laughed. She's trying to get to know the song she reminds her of through flirting. Nothing Momo can't handle. "Later" the former said and winked at the other which made her blush. But Momo seemed like she hasn't seen it since she just heard her name. "Momo and Sana, because they had some rough weeks and it seems like the both of you are starting to warm up again." Well that might and up really well or really bad.

_**But I don't mind, as long as it won't separate  
** _

_**You from me** _

After Breakfast, the group packed the rest of their stuff and are already heading to the airport. Momo smiles to herself as she thinks about sharing the room with her idiot. Maybe it's gonna be great.

_**I'll be fine** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today a smaller update ^^


	4. Nervous

The flight to Japan went without any turbulences.

The members were seated as usual by their age and everyone was asleep.

 

_**Maybe I shouldn't try to be perfect** _

_**I confess, I'm obsessed with the surface** _

 

Everyone except Momo, she wasn't able to close her eyes. There was just so much happening in her mind.

She should really be careful how she acts around Sana, her emotions could get the better of her and take the extra flirting that the younger one started more serious.

She looks to her left where Sana was peacefully asleep, resting her head on Momo while her headphones are plugged in.

 

_**In the end, if I fall or if I get it all** _

_**I just hope that it's worth it** _

 

After checking in into their hotel, the nine girls only had an hour to relax a bit because later that day they had to rehearse for their upcoming comeback.

 

**_Last year I fell flat on my face_ **

**_And last month I knew somethin' should change_ **

 

At the end of the day all of the members decided to get something to eat at the grocery store down the street from their hotel.

As always Momo got enough food for four people. Sana on the other hand didn't get anything, making the other girl wonder. "Sana-ya, are you sure you aren't hungry? I won't share my food!" Sana rolled her eyes. "Yah I'm not. Hurry up guys I'm tired!" Sana whined and left Momo standing infront of the yoghurt isle to go to Jihyo.

Momo had a weird feeling that she won't be able to enjoy her food in peace today.

 

_**Last week I started over again** _

 

Later on in their room Sana wasn't as tired anymore as she claimed. "MOMO-YA~" She kinda knew where this is going. "~how about, we're doing a vlive for once while we are eating" Momo raised her eyebrows at the blonde. "We are eating?" Sana looked at her innocently and smiled "I meant you" Of course she does. She gave the latter a suspecting look and nodded. "Okay. But that's still my food and I won't share it!"

 

_**Ask me and I'll tell you how I've been** _

 

She did share it.

The dancer just had to give in to Sana's puppy dog eyes. How could she not.

She could bet that all the fans saw that Momo was annoyed at the blonde, that's what she wanted to show because the truth shouldn't be viewed by millions of people. Her role worked out perfectly until Sana read out loud one comment. "Momo and Sana look like a couple" dumbfounded Momo asked " What kind of couple?" Why Momo countered with this question, she didn't know either. She should have just ignored it, because Sana was about to answer it and she wasn't ready for it.

 

_**Mhm, don't get me started** _

 

The younger one turned around with the most flirty look Momo ever saw on her.

Her heart raced like crazy. What kind of fanservice is this right now? "Why are you flirting?" Sana turned back to the phone. "I'm flirting? Flirting with you? Please don't get me wrong." The older one couldn't believe the woman in front of her. Is all of this really just one whole act? She looked away for a moment, considering just ending the vlive, but then Sana spoke again. "Aren't you deluding yourself too much?" That's it, Momo thought.

"You shouldn't go around flirting with people like that." It is the truth. Everybody knows that Sana is their so called snake. So if she really knew how much it hurts Momo when she does those things, she wouldn't do them in the first place.

 

" You shouldn't fall for people who flirt with you." Sana looked at her for a second as she spoke. That hit home. Remembering that they are on live broadcast Momo defensively answered. "I don't fall for people easily." Which is true. She didn't fall for people easily, but if she falls, she falls so deep that she almost can't get out of it.

 

_**Come on, baby, don't you hurt me anymore** _

_**I'm not the same way that I was before** _

 

"You were telling me not to flirt with you because your heart fluttered when you saw me." Momo debated if Sana actually heard her heart beating but she let the thought go. " I didn't tell you not to flirt with me." Sana laughed at their own bickering. "Then what did you say?"

"That you should not flirt with people easily." Momo knew it was all for the fans but it still hurt like hell. "Don't be like that." Momo added, hoping that Sana would let this one go now but she didn't. "I didn't flirt with you but you thought I did"

"I didn't imagine that, you flirted with your eyes!" Momo showed her exactly what she meant. "Ah look at her she always has this expression on if she really means something!" Sana laughed. And thank god the topic was dropped.

 

_**I got goosebumps all over me** _

_**When you're around, hard for me to breathe** _

 

After the vlive ended, the two got themselves ready for bed. Momo was still a little pissed because of the flirting and decided to tease the blonde. "You know, I never would have thought you had a Mommy kink Sana-ya" Sana coughed while brushing her hair. "I don't know what you mean" Sana's answer sounded innocent, too innocent. Momo was just joking because so did Sana in the vlive but the fact that she was probably right, kind of made Momo more curious. "So I'm acutally right?" The black haired girl turned around with a smirk.

 

_**Come on, baby, don't you do that anymore** _

 

Sana rose her eyebrow. "I never said yes or did I?" "Yeah but you haven't denied it either." Sana licked her lips and put her brush away. "Hm why are you so interested in this topic though?" Sana came closer to Momo who leaned on the sink, until they were just a few centimeters apart.

 

_**You've got me nervous to speak** _

_**So I just won't say anything at all** _

 

"It almost seems like you want to tell me something" the blonde took one loose strand of hair and tucked it behind the older one's ear. A shiver ran through Momo's whole body, which didn't go unnoticed by her best friend. A suggestive smirk was plastered on Sana's face as she moved closer to her ear. "Maybe you want me to call you my baby girl."

 

_**You've got me nervous to move** _

 

One of the blonde's hands made its way to Momo's waist and slowly caressed her figure. "And maybe you want me to do things to you, even beg me to." Sana took advantage of their position and nibbled on her friend's ear. Momo escaped a low whimper.

 

_**You got me turnin' all around to be who you need me to** _

 

Sana wasn't finished but was rudely interrupted by a loud knock on their door. Sana slowly took a step back and shot the taller girl a wink.

 

_**Hush, baby, don't you say another word** _

_**Hush, baby, don't you say another word, be quiet** _

 

Opening their door, Chaeyoung stormed into the room and into their bathroom screaming "DAHYUN IS BLOCKING OUR BATHROOM AND I HAVE TO PEE SO BADLY SORRY"

 

Momo who's not sure what just happened didn't even register that the short girl had stormed into their room until she left again. She stole a few glances to Sana with whom she had to share a hotel room for the next week.

 

_**Hush, baby** _

_**Hush, baby** _

_**Hush, baby** _

 

This could be a very interesting week.


	5. Hallucinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also isn't corrected sorry for mistakes

It's really late.  
Or too early in the morning. Momo stopped looking at the clock since she was too focused on getting her choreo right. She is aware that she had a day full of work ahead and that she indeed needs sleep. But Momo couldn't get herself to fall asleep.  
Everytime she closed her eyes all she could see was Sana with that teasing grin.  
The oldest Japanese girl needed to get her mind off her best friend and what better way than dancing?

_**Dancing alone** _   
_**Left in shadows** _   
_**I  paint you in the corner of my mind** _   
_**Pull the colors from the rays of light** _

It kind of reminded her of her trainie days. She danced all day till early in the morning to get good enough to debut.  
The way her body started to ache and that she felt more and more dizzy also reminded her of that.  
Momo stopped for a second, leaned against the wall to slide down into a sitting position.

_**Close  my eyes, I can't erase you** _

She closed her eyes and grabed the water bottle next to her, taking a big gulp out of it.  
"Momo-yah I hope you haven't been practicing this whole time!" She didn't open her eyes because Momo was sure if she opens them nobody would be there. Her mind was playing tricks on her.

_**Hallucinations, you occupy** _   
_**My imagination's running wild** _

She's dyhytraded and overworked. It wouldn't be the first time hearing Sana's voice in her state while she's not even here.  
"Stop.." Momo whispered to herself, because her goal was to not think of the younger girl but that plan seemed to have failed.  
"I can see that you stopped baby, but you shouldn't have worked that long in the first place." She felt a presens infront of her. 'Baby' Maybe she just died and entered the gates of heaven.  
"Needed to get my mind off.." she felt two hands landing on her thigh. Damn those hallucinations are getting more and more intense. Maybe she passed out?  
"Off of what baby? Hm? Tell me." Hands going up and down her thighs, even when it's meant to be in an caring way, it did other things to the older one. Momo made an denying sound. The one she makes when she usually acts cute infront the camera's. She was just too tired and this hallucination is killing her slowly.

_**New  sensations, sweet temptations** _   
_**I can't tell what's real and what's** _

A small laugh escaped Sana.  
"You don't wanna tell me? Why? Does it have to do with me?" Momo didn't answer and Sana laughed again.  
It was silent for a few seconds and the peach thought she fought off her demon but right at that moment she felt how a weight was now centered on her lap.

_**So much breakage** _   
_**I see your face in blank spaces** _

"Please god don't let my mind do this to me" whispered the black haired girl to herself.  
Arms wrapped around her neck and legs trapped her own.  
"Hm what did you say there?"  
Momo felt everything  
the hot breath of the other girl hitting her ear, hands that played nape of her shirt, weight shifting while her body moved even closer to herself.  
How could her mind play such devilish tricks on her.

_**I'm hearing voices out of my TV** _   
_**Silent songs what they're singing to me** _

"Could it be that I am infact the reason you try to distract yourself, baby?"  
A shiver rans through Momo's body, as she felt lips on her ear.

_**Close my eyes, I can't embrace you** _

If she gives in her Hallucination, it probably would get even worse.  
But there is a chance that it could be the other way around.  
Momo isn't sure if she should give in this sweet temptation.

_**We're not close, but I still taste you** _

"Maybe I am running a little bit more around in your mind than you like." A hand moved it's way from her neck, continuing dragging only one finger down the older ones throat.  
"And maybe in an not so friendly way either"  
Momo couldn't keep her cool anymore she slowly opened her eyes.  
Blinking a few times because the figure literally sitting on top of her wasn't dissapearing.  
Sana was starring at her friend intensly, with of course her signature smirk, waiting to just say something. "Wow I must have passed out badly"Momo whispered to herself again.  
Something lit up in Sana's eyes and made her look like she has a plan that wouldn't end up good.

_**Hallucinations, they satisfy** _   
_**Our imagination's running wild** _

"So-" she started, licking her lip slowly. "You think this is all some kind of dream you're having while you are passed out?" Sana took one of Momo's hands that were just laying beside her and put it on her own thigh.

_**New sensations, sweet temptations** _   
_**I can't tell what's real and what's** _

Momo followed this action with her eyes and gulped hard. "I don't think so, I just know it."  
Sana bit her lip trying to contain her smirk to get bigger. "And since this here is just a dream, why don't you just act the way you want around me." The older ones eyes are glued on the latter's lips. Her other hand is automatically moving to the other thigh of her best friend. "Because it might get worse after I wake up"

_**Hallucinations, nations, nations** _   
_**Hallucinations, nations, nations** _

Sana came a little closer "But you could be wrong"  
Momo hummed in agreement, totally hypnotized by plump lips coming closer.

_**Hallucinations, nations, nations** _   
_**Hallucinations** _

Oh fuck it.

Momo's hands moved up the younger girl's thighs, to her bottom, squeezing it and pulling her even closer.  
A moan escaped Sana's lips, not prepared for the fellow japanese girl to actually take actions.

" you're right." Momo slowly leaned in..

_**I can't tell what's real and what's..** _


	6. Do I Wanna Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter isn't corrected yet✌🏻

As Momo leaned in a loud bang appeared outside of the practice room. So loud that both Japanese girls got scared and the younger one jumped off her best friend's lap.

 

_**Have you got colour in your cheeks?** _

_**Do you ever get the fear that you can't shift the type** _

_**That sticks around like summat in your teeth?** _

 

The door opened abruptly and a really tired looking Jihyo came into the practice room. "Amazing you both are already here, we have to practice earlier than expected today, the others should be here at any moment now." As told, Nayeon and Jeongyeon followed right after the leader. Only to look at the both Japanese weirdly.

 

Momo literally didn't have one minute of sleep today and to top that, she realized that the little moment she just had was real because beside her just came a giggle that turned her stomach upside down.

 

_**Are there some aces up your sleeve?** _

 

Subconsciously hoping that she's still hallucinating and the hand that appeared infront of her to help her up was indeed just a image her mind made up.

"Ah come on Momoring, a second ago your hands were somewhere other than only on my hand" Sana playfully said and took Momo's hand's out of her lap and pulled her up. The older one coughed irratated, she wasn't prepared for Sana to acknowledge something like that.

 

_**Have you no idea that you're in deep?** _

_**I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week** _

 

Before Momo could counter that, Sana looked behind herself as the last few members arrived. The younger girl shot her best friend a look and bit her lip. She let the hands of the latter go and walked to their maknae.

 

What the hell is happening? Momo was for sure not prepared for this kind of scenario.

Getting heartbroken? Sure.

Confessing and losing her bestfriend? Yup.

But for said girl to act the way she does right now is highly confusing.

Momo isn't sure if this all wasn't some wicked joke from the older two members and Sana, this wouldn't be the first time they pranked her, but this would be the worst thing they would have ever done.

 

_**How many secrets can you keep?** _

 

The black haired girl took a deep breath and aproached the only one she could trust right now

Mina.

 

Putting the biggest pout on her face and her agyeo on 100% she asked for affection from the younger one.

 

Mina just laughed at the action of her friend and took her in her arms. " Yah- Momoring why so cute?"

Momo ignored the question. "Minari I'm so tired~" still talking in agyeo and getting attention from a few other members, one of them is Sana. "You practiced way to long again yesterday, didn't you?" Mina asked. Before Momo could continue her act a voice appeared beside her.

 

_**( I wanna know?)** _

_**If this feeling flows both ways?** _

 

"Yup she did, she also practiced something new, didn't you Momo?"

Sana shot her a wink and added without leaving her eyes off her best friend. "Come one guys, let's start this so we can go to bed sooner."

 

_**(Sad to see you go)** _

_**Was sorta hoping that you'd stay** _

 

"Ha, yes to go to bed sooner." Momo stumbled on her way to get in her position and again that giggle appeared beside her.

Great just great.

 

_**(Baby, we both know)** _

_**That the nights were mainly made** _

_**For saying things that you can't say tomorrow day** _

 

Unintenional touches here and there, a hand lingerering a little longer than it was suppose to. Way too many glances with hudded eyes and lip bites. Far too many..

If Momo didn't know better she would think Sana is trying to seduce her. But she's probably just reading too much into things

 

_**Crawling back to you** _

_**Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?** _

 

Either way Momo can't think straight anymore. At some point she can't focuse on the choreo anymore.

She failed nearly every move and even tho she tries her best to keep up it didn't work.

 

_**Cause I always do** _

 

The music went off and Jihyo spoke " Momo go to the side, take a break. You literally are too exhausted to concentrate anymore." Momo sighed but nodded.

She wasn't going to disagree on that, not when she clearly wasn't herself right now.

 

Sitting on a bench placed on the side, Momo tried to relax, tiredly watching the members giving their best to get the steps right. Her gaze landed on Sana who moved her hip far too sensual for a song like this. After a while she is sure that Sana knows that Momo is watching her, because those movements became even more innapropriate. And she swears she saw Sana winking at her again.

 

 

_**Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new** _

 

Momo closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

This is moment right now feels like heaven and hell combined and Momo wouldn't say it out loud but she enjoys this more than she should.

 

_**Crawling back to you** _


	7. Shake It Out

If you thought something would happen at the end of the day you were wrong.

 

After Sana put on a little show for Momo, stuff calmed down. Mainly because the group had parted in units for their performance.

 

Even their promotions were in different groups, so there wasn't alot interaction to begin with.

 

_**Regrets collect like old friends** _

_**Here to relive your darkest moments** _

 

Because of that Momo was both relaxed and tired. That girl literally stole her sleep. She was more than happy to just go in her hotel room and snuggle into her twin bed. Not bothering a thought that Sana will be in the other bed next to her.

 

_**I can see no way, I can see no way** _

_**And all of the ghouls come out to play** _

 

While driving to their hotel, Momo stayed awake, watching the night sky, while for the first time today her thoughts calmed down.

 

Momo shared a car with Nayeon, Mina, Tzuyu and Dahyun. The other girls were in another car that took off a few minutes after them.

 

The car came to a hold and the girls got out. Momo streched herself and couldn't wait to snuggle into her blankets. Nayeon took the hand of the Japanese in hers, tugging her closer to herself. "Let's go, I'm tired. We can eat some snacks and then sleep." Momo made an excited noise.

As they were about to go inside, Momo heard how the second car arrived. The car door opened and an annoyed Jeongyeon spoke "Sana come on, everybody is tired, we can't carry you, wake up"

Momo sighed, looking apologistic at Nayeon, who just rolled her eyes. Of course Momo would drop her for Sana.

 

_**And every demon wants his pound of flesh** _

_**But I like to keep some things to myself** _

_**I like to keep my issues strong** _

 

With a sigh the Japanese turned around, walking towards the car.

 

Sana looked incedible adorable, how does Jeongyeon have the heart to wake her like that. She literally has a pout on her face while she was sleeping.

Shoving Jeongyeon a little bit to the side, Momo crouched infront of Sana and softly patted her cheek. Meanwhile,

Jihyo and Chaeyoung went out of the car and Jeongyeon mumbled something like "Sure, you take care of her" and left Momo alone with Sana.

It seemed like just patting her cheek wasn't getting her anywhere though, so the peach decided to just carry her.

 

_**It's always darkest before the dawn** _

 

"Come on you little tease, let's get you to bed." Momo whispered and carried Sana out of the car.

Sana hadn't slept much today either, so she knew how tired the girl must have been.

"You love it." Sana mumbled and snuggled herself closer into Momo.

 

_**And I've been a fool and I've been blind** _

_**I can never leave the past behind** _

 

Smiling to herself she didn't answer.

Sure she liked it but it also confused her alot and she has lots to think about, but not tonight.

Sana was lighter than she thought, so carrying her to their shared room wasn't a problem.

 

The problem was opening the door without dropping her friend. "Sana-ya I think you need to stay up for a second."The brunette made a sound of disaproval but gave in.

 

_**I can see no way, I can see no way** _

_**I'm always dragging that horse around** _

 

She wasn't really standing, more like 80% of her body was leaning against Momo's so the older one had to wrap her arm around Sana's waist so she wouldn't fall.

 

Opening the door and guiding a really tired Sana to her bed, the girl just dropped herself full frontal on the matress. Momo giggled.

"Sana, you have to change your clothes."

The girl groaned and turned around, just to smirk at Momo with closed eyes.

"So undress me then"

 

_**Our love is pastured such a mournful sound** _

_**Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground** _

 

The black haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Stop the flirting for one second and change, you're not the only one who's tired." Sana pouted again but got up to change her clothes. Momo got to her side of the room to do the same. "I'm not flirting, I don't know what you mean." Momo snorted and turned around when she was done, just to find Sana, how she's going to Momo's bed and snuggling into HER blanket.

 

"First of all, get out of my bed you have your own, second you know just well enough what flirting I mean."

Sana didn't speak, she just opened her arms inviting Momo into them. She actually considered for one second to give in, but why should she.

 

_**So I like to keep my issues strong** _

 

So Momo just went ahead and got into Sana's twin bed. It actually was an amazing idea because it smelled like Sana and that made her stomach flip upside down.

 

The brunette made an annoyed sound and it was silent for a second and Momo thought she finally could go to sleep but then the matress dipped and arms wrap around her.

"Sana what are you doing."

"Going into my bed of course."

Sana literally spooned Momo and to be honest, Momo didn't mind it at all and she also didn't have the strength to break herself free. So she might as well enjoy her little moment and relax in her best friends arms.

 

_**But it's always darkest before the dawn** _


	8. If Walls Could Talk

 

Momo woke up with an sting in her arm.  
Trying to ignore it she tried to burry herself more into her blanket. That didn't work though because instead of an blanket there was something different in front of her.  
Confused as to what that was Momo moved her hand along the length of that thing.

It moved.

Why did it move?

In that moment she also realized that her other arm and one leg were trapped and couldn't be properly moved.

She heard a high pitched breath as her hand met something smooth and warm.

**_Some things are meant to be secret and not to be heard_ **

Then she remembered something.

This isn't a thing in front of her, that was Sana.

Opening her eyes Momo eyed her situation.

Her left arm was trapped under Sana's head, her other one laid on her waist, on the exposed skin to be exact. Her shirt has lifted a little bit while she was sleeping.

**_So if I tell you, just keep it and don't say a word_ **

Her leg situation was a little bit more awkward though. One was totally free and the other one was trapped in between her best friends thighs.

There was a reason Momo didn't wanna share a bed with her friend. Because she had the feeling something like that would happen.

**_Yeah, when the doors are all closing, it's bound to get loud_ **

All of her limbs slowly felt like they were dying so she had no choice but try to escape the body in front of her.

Taking a deep breath Momo slowly, tried to free her arm from the brunnettes head.

With a little bit of wiggling and slowly lifting up the other girls head it worked. She got her arm back! And Sana was stills sleeping.

The reason as to why she doesn't want the girl to wake up, was simply that she knew Sana would just trap her again.

**_'Cause all these bodies are hoping to get addicted to sound_ **

So to avoid that, she tried her best to be really gentle.

Still, even though she tried that, Sana stirred in her sleep, making Momo freeze.

After a moment Sana moved her hips closer to Momo and made a sound that made the older one think she was imagining things.

Swallowing hard, now having one more reason to escape her situation, the black haired girl held the latter girl's hips and slowly tried to slip out of the death grip, those thighs have.

Seems like that was the wrong move because that noise escaped Sana again.

A shiver ran through Momo's spine. As if that wasn't enough, Sana pressed her hips even more into her friend and now clearly moaning from the friction.

**_Oh, not everything is so primitive  
Oh, but I'm giving in_ **

"Fuck" Momo whispered. From panic and because that was the hottest thing she ever heard.

She didn't care anymore that she didn't want to wake Sana, she needed to.

"Sana, wake up" her voice broke but she tried to ignore it.

Trying to shake her friend a little bit, that seemed to work since the brunnette stirred more than before, breathing heavily and then turning around on her back.

**_If these walls could talk, I'd hope they wouldn't say anything_ **

"Momo?" The way Sana said her name, raspy from sleep, a hint of something else that Momo couldn’t quite put a finger on, made it sound like a moan itself. The brunette opened her eyes, blinking a few times, looking at her friend with hooded eyes.

Trying to calm her own breathing Momo ran a hand through her own hair. "I- uh, fuck, uhm you kinda trapped me so I- I had to wake you" She couldn't look Sana in her eyes.

**_Because they've seen way too many things_ **

"Trapped you? In what way? Momo are you okay, you kinda sound worked up."

Worked up is an understatement. Her heart was beating like crazy and it wouldn't calm down, the same as her breathing.

Sana turned to the side to get a better look at her friend, her hair was falling to the side and the picture in front of her could Momo only describe as breathtaking.

_**I love your hair and your face  
I wouldn't dare let you down** _

"I-" Momo started but stopped as Sana bit her lip subconsciously. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Momo it's just your best friend. You will probably laugh at this situation later on. Momo said to herself in her head.

"I kinda had my leg in between your thighs and while I was trying to escape you moved and I think it put friction on something and as I tried to escape again your hips just got closer to mine and..yeah“ Momo told her friend in such a speed she wasn't sure if the other girl caught it. But as she opened her eyes, and saw how the girl in front of her blushed, she was sure she did.

**_Don't let that glass go to waste  
Oh, you're a queen but no crown_ **

A small "Oh." escaped Sana and she turned to lay on her back again just to cover her eyes. "Oh my god" the brunette whispered to herself. Momo is glad that Sana didn't know that she actually had an effect on her because she was already embarrassed enough and that would just make things worse.

"I am so sorry, that must have made you so uncomfortable omg now my dream makes sense."

Momo wouldn't say she was uncomfortable but that is a thing her friend doesn't need to know. So instead of lying she just asked "What dream?"

**_Oh, not everything is so primitive  
Oh, but I'm giving in_ **

Sana just shook her head wild and blushed even more. "That would make you even more uncomfortable!" Biting her lips Momo tried to not say something stupid. But seems like silents was enough to get Sana's attention. "Why are you silent? You kinda don't look uncomfortable either.."

Momo stayed quiet. Usually she would have had the perfect excuse but right now her head was empty.

Sana studied her for a second longer but then it occurred to her.

**_Some things are meant to be secret and not to be heard  
_ **

Slowly Sana demeanor changed and a smirk that Momo just knew all too well appeared on her face.

**_So if I tell you, just keep it and don't say a word  
_ **

"Well maybe I can tell you about my dream, since you weren't uncomfortable at all.." This could have been the chance to say no, but Momo had this little voice in her head that told her to just listen to Sana and don't think too much. "Or mayhaps I could show you if you want?"

_**If these walls could talk  
If these walls could talk** _

Momo was out of her mind, because all she did was nod.

Sana's smirk widened.

_**If these walls could talk** _

 


	9. You Can Be So Cruel

Sana sat up and straddled the latters hips. Momo took a sharp breath.  
"Well, to start it off, it kind of looked like this." The brunette explained while running a hand up and down Momo's abs.  
Sana's hair fell to the side again, while hudded eyes bored through her friends.

  
**_You've never been this lonely_ **

  
"We actually were joking around, because I teased you the whole day."  
The younger girl bit her lip. Aware how fast Momo's heart was beating. Encoraging her even more to continue.

**_Well I've never been this down before and it shows_ **

  
"You though, took it to your hand to tell me that it's enough and that I should be the one this time around who'd be teased." Sana licked her lips and took Momo's hands and put them on her hips. "You held me exactly like this and pushed your hips into me." Sana made a circular motion with her own hips and as if it was a reflex Momo's hips buckled, making Sana moan in surprise.

"Hm good girl, yes exactly like that." A wave of excitement washed through Momo's body, not really sure if it was becauce of how Sana had just called her or the situation in general.  
Momo tried to sit up, to be closer to her friend but Sana wasn't having any of it.

  
Pushing Momo back down on her chest Sana made an disapproving sound. "Baby you did so well 'till now. You lay there while I tell you how it went, okay?" Sana's voice was deep and had such a thick coat with seduction on it, Momo doesn't know how she was still able to think.

The older girl nodded, what earned her another "good girl" and a smirk from the latter.

Another wave of excitement washes over Momo and now she's sure it's because she was being praised.  
Way to go to discover a new kind of kink, because of her best friend.

Sana bit her lip, her hand was now only going up Momo's abs, higher and higher.  
"I think I just discovered that you like to be praised, don't you?" Momo looked at her friend with a blank face, she sure as hell wasn't admitting anything while she was in a situation like this.

  
Sana giggled, her hand slowly brushing in between her breasts, while never loosing eye contact. "In my dream, you loved it." Momo shuddered as Sana's hand softly cupped fer throat, not gripping it, just holding it. Sana watched Momo's facial expression closely, to see if she overstept something, but since a smirk on the brunnettes face appeared again it was clear that she was sure her doing was effecting her friend in the best was possible.

**_Killing me so gently, hands right round my throat_ **

As for Momo she never in her life was this turned on, she knew her friend was especially kinky, I mean they are best friends they talked about things in the past, but to experience it before hand it's just indescribeable.

"You pupils dialated so much when I cupped your throat baby girl, you like being chocked don't you?" Momo bit her lip, closed her eyes and didn't answer. Sana softly squeezed Momo's throat what actually got her to moan. There is no denying at this point that Momo was like butter under Sana's touch and the other girl knew that. 

**_Choking me so slowly,_ **   
**_slashing every words down to the bone_ **

  
Sana slowly released her grip on Momo's throat and moved her hand on her friends side. Momo opened her eyes  just to witness how a heavy her friend's breathing got and how in daze she looked. 

Mouth open, eyes hooded.

 "I like this much better than my dream." Momo took that situation in her favour and sat up, automatically pushing the other girl more into her, which let the younger one to escape a low moan. It's Momo's turn to smirk "Why is that so?" Her hands finding her best friend's butt, remembering the one time they were in the same position at the practice room. 

She squeezed it, getting another moan from Sana which made her smile. Sana hummed inching closer to Momo. "It's way more fun like this, also your moans are way hotter in real life than in my dreams" The younger one traced a finger over the other girl's lips.   
There is no point in denying what effect Sana has on Momo, so she had no reason to hold back anymore. Momo leaned to her friend's ear and whispered "Yet you really didn't hear anything" Sana giggled, that sound was so innocent, it made Momo's stomach flip upside down, because she now knew that her friends intentions were the opposite of that. Sana leaned back, biting her lip. "That's okay, I will hear you moan my name sooner or later" 

**_'Cause you can be so cruel_ **

Before Momo could process or counter that, Sana kissed her nose and got up. "We need to get ready for today though." Sana winked at the girl moving towards her luggage to get her bath stuff.  
Momo groaned. Forreal? All that just to be teased once more?  
Momo isn't usually one to be teased, it's the other way around usually. So why is it different with Sana?  
Momo decided to turn the tables for once.

**_And that's all I've ever known_ **

She got up brushing past the brunnette, taking her own shirt off midway. "You're right, we should get ready. Also I hate being interrupted while I make a girl scream my name. The girls eould have knocked at any minute on our door." Sana stood still following the girls every step.   
In front of the bathroom Momo got out of her pants with cleatly ruined panties, turning her head to the younger one, it's her turn to wink now. After she heard Sana make a frustraded growl she went into the bathroom, closing the door.

Momo really needed an ice cold shower now.

_**Cruel, cruel world** _


	10. Ten

"You need to trade rooms with Nayeon." Momo was mid eating and stopped, looking at Sana who did the same.  
They were all gathered at the hotel's restaurant, eating breakfast before they had to go to a live show. "Wait no, why??" Sana asked Jihyo annoyed.  
Momo looked across the table to were Nayeon was seated and literally at the other end were Jeongyeon was. Seems like something happened because those two were usually all over eachother bickering playfully.

Jihyo sighed.   
"They are fighting and we have one more week here and I have no nerve to get involved in that drama."  
Maybe it was for the better. Momo thought to herself, things got a little intense today and it was just a matter of time until the tension the two built was too much.  
Sana looked at Momo for a second and bit her lip. "It's not fair though! Why can't you or the minors trade with them?? We were just starting to have a good time!" 

Momo giggled and Sana kicked her under the table but smirked a little bit. Jihyo rolled her eyes. "I rather sell my soul to the devil than to be paired up in a room with them. Besides that, you both can handle those two the best as roomates." Sana whined. Seems like it's effecting her more than Momo thought and that made her a little bit happy. 

Momo tries to test the water as to what exactly Sana was feeling and said: "No problem, Nayeon is an amazing cuddle buddy, aren't you Nayeon." She said the last part a little bit louder so the older one could hear her from across the table. Nayeon shot her a wink which made Momo smirk. 

The brunette infront of her just scoffed. "Do you think it's helping their situation if you say stuff like that to Nayeon?" Sana's voice was cold and sounded annoyed.

Momo's smirk wided. "Nah, don't worry they both love to cuddle me, it never was a problem." Sana was not okay with that and scoffed again. "Sana, you literally are the groups cuddle hoe. You cling to everybody, so are you scared Momo's gonna steal your title?" Jihyo chimed in laughing.   
Sana pouted and nodded but she also added. "But also because my Momoring doesn't give me that kind of affection."

At that Momo rose an eyebrow.   
"I beg to differ" Dahyun said beside Sana. It seemed like the whole table was now focusing at their conversation. 

"Yup Momo gives you more than enough attention." Mina crossed her arms and leaned back.The youngest Japanese seemed a little over protective over her, Momo knew it was because Mina literally knew how much she suffered these past few months but still, the others didn't so as Chaeyoung shot Mina a weird look she was sure the small one was gonna ask questions later on.

Sana whined again. "Not fair! You all are just trying to annoy me. Momoring doesn't even give me a birthday kiss" All the members laughed and ignored the whiny Sana and continued their own conversations again. Momo leaned over a little bit and to whisper to the girl. "Because you never asked me to." Sana locked eyes with Momo and it looked like Sana was blushing but Momo couldn't really tell since she looked down too quickly.

***

Later that day, it wasn't Nayeon with whom Momo lived in an hotel room now, it was Jeongyeon. Which was okay of course, since the both of them were roomates back in Korea anyway. 

Something was off though, the atmosphare was really weird.  
Which normally wasn't the case. Maybe because her roomate and Nayeon were in a fight? Momo brushed it off and got her toothbrush out of her suitcase and went into the bathroom.

After she was done with her night routine she was about to just lay down since her friend seemed to be already asleep. And what else was she suppouse to do.

But the moment she went out of the bathroom she got a notification from her phone.

* **Satang** *

_**Momoriing Nayeon is bugging me please send help.** _

Momo giggled and walked to her bed to lay down.

* **Momo** *

_**You like attention so why don't u embrace it?** _

  
It's true Momo thought, she looked at the ceiling, thinking about all the times she thought her heart was ripped out of her chest because of the latter.

Another notfication

* **Satang** *

_**I like your's way better though ;)** _

Momo sighed and locked her phone.  
The difference between Momo and Sana was, that Momo would have preffered the words "I want only your attention"

But if this is just some random game of Sana, she didn't know if she could make it out alive.

As Momo was about to close her eyes, she heard Jeongyeon call her name quietly.

Momo turned to her side to look at the older one.   
"Be careful when it comes to your heart." Momo looked at her confused. "Why do you say that?" Jeongyeon sighed. She looked really tired and sad, Momo noticed.

"Because I see the look on your eyes, Momo." Jeongyeon turned to her back.  
"It's the same look I had." Momo didn't understand what her friend was trying to say. Her phone vibrated, but she ignored it. She knew the older one wasn't done talking.

"What happened between you and Nayeon unnie?"

Jeongyeon smiles sadly. " I guess I always had a self protect switch on, that's why I always pushed her away from me." She closed her eyes and continued. "Nayeon is a flirt and you know that as well. She loves the attention. So falling in love with her was probably the biggest mistake.."

Momo sat up, she wasn't aware that the two oldest have that kind of relationship.

"Nayeon was kind of different lately though, gave me more attention than usual, didn't flirt around and all and I thought maybe I can.. I don't know..confess to her I guess."

Momo's heart dropped. Everything kind of sounded really similar to her. She swallowed hard and waited.

"As I waited for her to come out of the bathroom yesterday, her phone lit up and I briefly looked at it, I know I shouldn't have, it's not my place but it was an automatic reaction."

Momo got up and sat beside her friend who was clearly teary eyed.

"The messages was from some random girl, thanking her for the hottest night of her life." Jeongyeon face palmed herself.

"She can do whatever she wants of course, I didn't even confess that I liked her, but it was just enough for me to explode, you know?" Momo nodded. She would probably have done the same. 

"Does she know now?" Momo whispered and Jeongyeon shook her head. "I just couldn't stand being with her in one room. Also I thought you were probably the one who would understand me the most." 

They looked at eachother for a short while and Momo was sure she knew that something was up with her and Sana, she wouldn't have told her all of this if it wasn't the case.

Jeongyeon doesn't talk, she keeps her problems to herself, which isn't good.  
They are very similar to eachother and in that moment it was very clear, more than it ever has been.

"Will you tell her?" Jeongyeon thought for a second but then shook her head again. "She's happy enough without me and I think I would just hold her back"

Momo shook her head "You don't know that, maybe she feels the same way about you but tries to distract herself." Jeong laughed. "Wouldn't she be jealous if I did something then?"   
Momo raised her eyebrows. "Yes, but you don't know if she is because you don't do stuff to be jealous of." The older one looked at her friend offended.

"Just because I'm not all cuddly and disgustingly cute as you are."  
Rolling her eyes Momo got up and back to her bed. "Maybe you should start then." Jeongyeon groaned and told her to shut up and finally sleep.

That's the jeongyeon she knew, Momo giggled.

Closing her eyes, something still felt off but Momo tried to ignore it and fall asleep.

 

  
***Unread messages***

***Satang***

**I _talked with Nayeon,_**   
_**I'm kinda scared now that I loose you** _

***A User Deleted A Messages***

  
***Satang***

_**You're the most important person in my life** _

***A User Deleted A Messages***

***Satang***

_**Maybe we should talk?** _   
_**Or do you think talking would make things worse?** _

***A User Deleted A Messages***

* **Satang** *

_**Do you maybe wanna go out and eat something? Just the two of us?** _

_**You're probably already asleep though** _

***A User Deleted A Messages***

  
Momo woke up to only one new message of Sana.

 

* **Satang** *

_**Goodnight Momoring, sleep tight x** _

 


End file.
